


Romeo and Juliet but they're not idiots

by PersonWhoExists50306



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonWhoExists50306/pseuds/PersonWhoExists50306
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Romeo and Juliet but they're not idiots

CHORUS: Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death-

Suddenly, a man in a strange device came from the future and interrupted the chorus.

Time-Traveler: Nah, screw this. Even if those two were teenagers, there's no way they'd be as dumb as they are in the story.

Chorus: The man from the future went back to the past to verify out tale, and discover'd that it was, in fact, the truth.

Time-Traveler: This is ridiculous! Even if they're only teenagers, they shouldn't be this dumb!

_(He strokes his chin as if he came up with a brilliant idea. He then slipped some strange elixir into Romeo's and Juliet's supper.)_

Chorus: And so begins a tale that is nowhere near as tragic as it originally would have been.

~~~

_(Lady Montague, Benvolio, and Mercutio_

Lady Montague: Where in the world is Romeo?

Benvolio: We have no idea.

_(Romeo suddenly appears on the stage)_

Romeo: I stand right before you, Mother.

Lady Montague: You seem to be in good spirits today.

Romeo: I suppose I am.

_(Lady Montague glances at the sky.)_

Lady Montague: Oh, would you look at the time. I have to take my leave. Stay out of trouble!

Mercutio: We will! _(He turns towards his companions and starts whispering)_ Have ye heard about the ball the Capulets are throwing?

Benvolio: I can not say that I have.

Mercutio: Well, everyone is invited except for the Montagues.

Romeo: So?

Mercutio: We should go there. It will be great fun!

Benvolio: Are you mad?! They will surely kill us!

Romeo: Actually, they can't. If any more blood is spilled as a result of the feud, both families will be punish'd.

Mercutio: Excellent! Let us go!

Chorus: And they were off to the Capulets' house.

~~~

Chorus: Meanwhile, at the Capulet residence, Paris speaks with Lord Capulet.

Paris: What do you mean she does not want to marry me?!

Capulet: I sincerely apologize, but she said that she does not even know you yet. She wants to meet you, then she will think about it. As you know, I want my daughter to be happy, so I will respect her wishes.

Paris: _(sigh)_ I understand, my lord.

~~~

Chorus: While at the ball, Romeo and Juliet finally met each other. When they gazed into each other's eyes, it was love at fir-

Time Traveler: **NO**

Chorus: We mean they became fast friends. Their friendship was so close that they were able to convince their families to end the feud. After years of dating, they finally got married and nobody was murdered or committed suicide.

Time Traveler: The End


End file.
